


Pigs on Wings

by RupsaMC



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Human, Anti-Donald Trump, Drugs, F/F, Female Tony Stark, Friendship, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Orphans, Platonic Cuddling, Pop Culture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Poverty, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RupsaMC/pseuds/RupsaMC
Summary: "Children from slums disappear everyday. No big deal about it. No investigation. Maybe a small news report at the corner of a news paper and people saying "What is the condition of this generation!" "—Gerard.Huts Beside the TennesseeNatasha Romanoff is an aspiring photojournalist working for the Tennessean. Her boss adores her, that is until she decides to poke the sky-high crime rates of Nashville.Luke Oswald is a writer. He has published three best-selling crime novels under the pen name of Gerard. His fourth novel is set in the slums of Nashville, Tennessee.Toni just wants to have that happy house,golden retriever and a white picket fence with Pepper.Steve is a political cartoonist and die-hard fan of Thomas Nast. And also a Trump hater.Bruce wants to do all the good in the world...the only thing stopping him is his 'other guy'.Clint is a drug addict. He used to be s good shot once...not that he remembers it.Chris is just trying to keep everybody alive.





	1. One of many

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work. I have never been to Tennessee,I don't know how anything in this world works...  
I am just a humble author and a fan of all things Marvel.
> 
> Avengers belong to me. And also I am lying.

The young boy limped through the narrow gaps between the clustered houses. He was barefoot, his coat worn and weathered. It was the best one he had.  
"Jack!" He called his eyes darting from side to side to spot the tiny pup. He had found him near the Black bottoms. The dog barely had any eyes and the young boy, his name was Tim, knew that Jack could not be left out alone. What if someone had put him down?  
We would have talked about Tim further but this story unfortunately is not about him. He is one of many...nobody at all in the grand scheme of big men. He is neither too smart, nor too fast or strong. He hardly gets to eat everyday and his limbs are thin as sticks. So, he did not notice the figure behind him and he could do nothing as a large hand grabbed him around his shoulders and pressed a handerchief his his mouth. He struggled briefly and went limp. As the world went black the last thought in his head was his mother. She would be angry if he was late. 

The sky had darkened. It was bound to rain any moment. Martha stepped out of her hut. Timmy was still nowhere to be seen. She had asked Jorkins next door. He hadn't seen Tim either.  
"Timmy" she cried. The wind howled with her.


	2. Science bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni stuck with him. Always. So, it made sense to come to Nashville to start a new life. To stick with her.

Bruce always tended to find himself in the strangest places with no memory of how he got there. He had never sympathized with Ginny Weasly more than he did at those times. He would always wake up bloody, bruised and in pain.  
He could not remember one morning without bruises on him. His dad would come in drunk. The rest was history.  
He had been homeschooled by his mother till he was six. He sometimes thought she was the one thing holding him together,stopping him from losing himself. And then she died. He thought he had died too...and maybe he did.  
When school began he could tell very easily that he was not like the other kids. It wasn't because of his tatty jacket or untrimmed hair or his generally ragged look. People turned pitying eyes on him for that. He could tell he was different because the blood on his clothes,the gaps in his memory and the dark looks everybody sent his way. He would wake up in the strangest places with no memory of how he got there. Afterward if he racked his brain hard enough he could remember a shadow of a face—most of the times with looks of disgust or fear and at rare occasions with pity. He knew it was him—'the other guy'. He tried not to dwell too hard on that.

*********

Bruce woke up in pain as usual with his back pressed against a hard, cold floor . The school washroom he thought. He would surely be expelled this time.  
"Hey meanie you alright?" A voice floated from somewhere above his head. Who?  
He cracked his eyes open and saw someone bent over him. He blinked again and this time the face became clear. It was a girl with a tanned face. Her short Auburn hair hung around her face like a hallow. Her chocolate eyes held a sparkle of mischief in them. She was wearing a ripped jeans and Black Sabbath t-shirt and sneakers. The sleeves of her jacket were rolled up revealing a huge tattoo of a robot looking thing on her left arm. He would later come to know it was Optimus Prime.  
"Hey!" She said again. Her voice held a note of concern. It was foreign to him. " You alright now?" He vaguely noticed she had a split lip. Bruce groaned and brought his hands up to his face.  
"I hope that doesn't hurt much..." He managed after a moment.  
"I've had worse." The girl said matter-of-factly.  
"No I really am sorry." He said earnestly. "I just..can't...I didn't mean to.  
The girl slowly exhaled and looked like she wanted to say something but stopped herself.  
"Water?" She said and gestured at the backpack lying beside her.  
"Yeah...thanks?"  
"Don't mention it."

*********

The girl was Toni Stark. Howard Stark's genius daughter. Heiress of the Stark Industries. And she stuck with him.  
Everytime he woke up with blood on his hands, she was there. Eventually the school gave up too. Bruce was too dangerous. Toni dropped by sometimes when his dad wasn't home. One-day she gave him a library membership card.  
"Please it must be boring. And no, don't thank me." Bruce never got around to asking her why she stayed; but he was grateful that she did. 

*********

Toni called them the Science Bros. The implications were clear. They only talked about science. And other things.Not about his personality problem. He adored her for it.  
Toni, he learnt, did not want to be CEO.  
"I just want to be a guitarist." She told him as they sat in her room, the delicious smell of Jarvis' macaroni wafted in their noses. 

"You don't know how to play a guitar."

"Of course I don't. But I like the way it looks. And you know what board meetings look boring. What if I join the Skillet. Target on my back lone survivor last they got me in their sights"

"I want to be a doctor," Bruce gushed, "you know." He finished with an awkward shrug.  
"That's boring and too pure. Bruce you should be protected."  
Bruce laughed as Toni made air quotes.

*********

"I am running away." Toni who was now 20 announced one day.  
Bruce was lying down on the couch. His dad was not home. He put down the copy of String theory volume 1&2 that he had borrowed from Toni a few days ago and turned around to face her. She was leaning against his doorway her messy hair a halo around her head, ripped jeans and AC/DC t-shirt covered with grease. Her hands were stuffed in her pockets , the sleeves of her jacket rolled up to reveal dear ol Optimus.

"Text me." Bruce said as he returned back to his book. After all it was not the first time she had planned on running away. She had issues with her dad. Issues with a big I. 

"I'm serious, mate." Toni huffed as he walked in and flopped down on his bed. "I have it all planned out too. We can go to Nashville."

"Nashville?"  
" Yeah. Don't pretend this is better coz it's not. I've got two rooms on rent there. Pretty cheap too. And a work down Snichtzer plants. It's nothing too good but come on, it's something. We can do whatever we want to. Get you therapy, watch Got together. What's life man come on!"  
Bruce rubbed his eyes. "What happened?"

Toni rolled her eyes and said. "Steppenwolf attacked NY. Nothing really. I have agency. I can take a decision without him being a pandering asshole."  
Bruce looked at her critically for a few minutes and leaned back against his pillows and said.  
"You're nutters. Whatever was holding your brain together has snapped Tones."

Five days and a lot of heated debate later Bruce Banner found himself packing up for Nashville.


End file.
